verditefandomcom-20200213-history
Rank Testing
Rank Testing Laws, Policies, and Procedure 'General Requirements for Rank Testing' It is important to note if these requirements are not met, the administrative command staff can and will void an already completed trial. '' *Each trial requires at least two heralds (referees) be watching for fair-play. *The main herald must be '''at least' one rank higher than the test given or hold a political title. **''For example:'' A Vanguard may not issue the Vanguard test, unless he/she holds a Fourth Guardian, etc. title) *An Administrative Command Staff member must be informed of all rank process as soon as possible. (Note that ranks Taichou and above hold the right to void the rank test.) *If a warrior is intentionally or unintentionally using poor honor in a rank trial, the heralds have a right to void or fail the current section. **The herald calls the hits if there is any confusion '''or the member is '''blatantly/unintentionally cheating. The only ways it can be overturned is if both fighters agree the hit did not occur or if video evidence is immediately presented. *There can be no “easy” test. Rank warriors up against the best of their opposing class. If the best active-members are not available, the test cannot' '''be completed. *Testing is required to utilize the most technologically advanced weaponry of the era. **For example, it would not be acceptable for defenders of a trial to be using PVC cored weaponry against carbon or fiberglass cored weapons. ***However, the warrior taking the trial is free to use whatever weapon they like. But no composition will be offered outside of typical range considerations. *A pool/group of 3 competent and balanced warriors is required for each trial. **For example: In order to administer a Vanguard trial, '''AT LEAST' 3 footmen must be present who not only meet the requirements above, but also are diverse in their primary role. ***This also means that a test would be considered invalid if you were to utilize a footman as a defender for a weapon kit they are unfamiliar with. ****For example, if a footman is unskilled with red weaponry and primarily focuses on shield. They cannot be used as a defending "Footman Red User" in any trial. This distinction comes from both the warrior and the main herald. *You are only allowed one break of up to 5 minutes for the Vanguard trial and below. **Breaks can only be taken in-between sections. Never '''during a fight. Calling for a break mid-fight is considered forfeiting. *All weapons must be inspected before a rank test for safety; the warriors participating must have a chance to examine their battleground. **Loose weapons should be cleared off the field. *Armor usage is only allowed in segments where you face two or more opponents at the same time. Unless specifically noted otherwise. *Swapping, discarding, and/or equipping gear in-between trials is not considered a break and is allowed for all trials. However, you are only allowed to shed and re-equip your armor one time each. Exceeding this limit will immediately forfeit your right to test for the day. ** For example, if you begin a Knight trial with armor, you may wear it initially for some portions, then shed it once for portions you do not believe you require it for. Once/if you decide to re-equip your armor, it cannot come off again or you forfeit your trial. *Warriors are allowed to retake a failed section of the tests only one time per rank trial'. When retaking the test, the requirements of completion are '''doubled'. **''For example: Failing a test that requires a 2 out of 3 win ratio, then becomes a 4 out of 6 win ratio needed. This option is only allowed '''once '''per rank trial. *The command staff sets the standard for how many times a member can attempt a rank trial per week. '''Elite Level Trial Specifics' * For Elite match-ups, consult the following page. * For the trials of Knight, Champion, and Warlord; the warrior taking the test should be confronted with harsher disadvantages than is standard in the Grunt, Footman, and Vanguard ''trials. * Warriors testing for the rank '''Knight or above' are not allowed breaks. ** Taking a break or attempting to stall in order to obtain a break is considered forfeiting. *** Stalling does not refer to stalling mid-fight, such as backing away or forcing your opponent to be more active than you. In this context stalling could mean taking a bathroom break, obviously taking unusual amounts of time to drink water, etc. * Only administrative Command Staff members can approve or start an Elite rank trial Situational Policies * The battle must '''halt if any warrior is about to collide with something potentially dangerous. (Tree, loose weapons, etc.) ** Care is advised when exercising this call as it could interfere with who wins a fight. * If a simultaneous death occurs: ** If the warrior was originally '''outnumbered: The victory goes to the warrior taking the test. (Orc tests, 2v1’s, 4v1’s, etc.) ** If it is a 1v1 situation the match is to be considered void 'and redone until a '''clear '''victor is established. Additional simultaneous deaths in this situation do not count as a win or a loss. * If a weapon breaks during the test: That part of the test can be redone. (Although it is encouraged to try to best the situation!) If the weapon broken cannot be replaced for the test: The test will have to be postponed until the weapon is available. The Command Staff may just choose to skip that part of a test for the warrior. 'Miscellaneous Policies *Banned Equipment cannot be used in rank trials. This includes: Flails, Leather torso armor, Coreless Shields, or back/body shields. *There is no “edge of the world” for testing. *The tester may change his/her weapons at any given point in a test, if that current test allows. The same goes for the challenger. As long as said weapons were originally brought to the field for that testing portion. **However, this does not mean that you can stop mid-fight and expect your opponents to wait for you to change equipment. Most tests are constructed around the equipment you bring to the field and would need to be rebalanced. (For additional information on this concept in balancing, consult the Weapon Advantages page) *You cannot skip ranks. **''For example: You cannot be a Grunt and skip straight to Vanguard. *There is no time limit on any battle. Unless the battle specifies a time limit. *If a test calls for a two out of three win, you do not have to fight three times, if you have achieved victory twice in a row. *Any armor worn during a combat test will be reduced to leather-tier effectiveness. Regardless of actual construction material. 'Terminology' *Fights asking for “Orc” opponents are defined by a fighter armed with a single blue who berserks at their opponent, swinging wildly with no regard for their own life. They do not employ tactics or use advanced swings. Orcs can also tackle their opponents. Orcs take 1 hit to kill. **To be eligible to represent yourself as an orc in a trial, you must pass an orc class demonstrating how an orc fights. *Orc Shield-men are like normal Orcs but they have shields. *A test asking for a Death Lord opponent is defined by a fighter wielding a large shield and blue. They take five hits to kill and cannot lose limbs. *Ill-Born opponents are defined as rapid moving enemies using daggers or small blues. Unlike Orcs they are allowed to fight with tactics. Ill-Born takes two hits to kill. They cannot lose limbs and if they grapple you: you’re instantly dead. Rank Trials Warriors in the Verditian Empire are ranked on their skill with their weaponry, tested through a series of trials. '''Grunt' Trials: *Must have an approved Verdish Name. *Have been to at least 4 practices. *Pass a fighting assessment under the supervision of a Command Staff member. **Designate a primary style. **Show basic capacity to use that style. *Pass the Grunt section of The Trials of Verdite. Footman Trials: *Must have Footman Level garb (refer to the garb standards section for specifics). *Pass the Footman section of The Trials of Verdite. *Defeat 2 Grunts in a 2v1 battle, any weapon choice. (2 out of 3) *Defeat 4 Orcs in a 4v1 battle. (2 out of 3) *Defeat 2 Orc Shield-men in a 2v1 battle. (2 out of 3) *Be able to catch/deflect/dodge a javelin thrown at you without getting hit from 12 feet away. Your feet must stay stationary until the javelin is thrown. You must be unarmed and with no shield or armor. (4 out of 5) *While defending a stationary person: Block arrows shot at you from 15 feet away with a skirmisher shield. You and your protected target may not receive any form of hit. (4 out of 5) *Fight a Vanguard/Knight/Champion with a Footman ally. in a 2v1 battle. Prove your ability to take advantage of your numbers. You are not required to win the fight. (2 out of 3 attempts to show proper approach and technique) *Defeat a Grunt: **Shield to Shield. (2 out of 3) **Blue to Blue. (2 out of 3) **Red to Red. (2 out of 3) **Green to Green. (2 out of 3) Vanguard Trials: *Defeat 1 Footman and 1 Grunt in a 2v1 battle, any weapon choice. (2 out of 3) *Defeat 5 Orcs in a 5v1 battle. (2 out of 3) *Defeat 3 Orc Shield-men in a 3v1 battle. (2 out of 3) *Defeat a Grunt Round-shield with a spear/pike. (1 out of 3) *Defeat a Footman: **Shield to Shield. (2 out of 3) **Blue to Blue. (2 out of 3) **Red to Red. (2 out of 3) **Green to Green. (2 out of 3) **Pole-Red to Pole-Red (2 out of 3) *Defeat a fully leather-armored footman shield-man in a 1v1 battle (2 out of 3) *Prove your stamina by defeating a series of grunts in ten 1v1 duels using shields. (8 out of 10) Knight Once a Knight, the seal of Kel’Morleac is worn upon their garb. (Red) Trials: *Must have Elite Level garb (refer to the garb standards section for specifics). *Attend forges and help with the construction of a full suit of armor. *Defeat a Footman and a Vanguard in a 2v1 battle, any weapon choice. (2 out of 3) *Defeat a Vanguard: **Blue to Blue. (2 out of 3) **Red to Red. (2 out of 3) **Shield to Shield. (2 out of 3) **Green to Green. (2 out of 3) **Yellow to Yellow. (2 out of 3) *Overcome unfavorable situations: **Defeat a Grunt shield-man with a single blue. (1 out of 3) **Defeat a Footman round-shield with a pike/spear (1 out of 3) **Defeat a Footman shield-man with a red, the shield must break. (2 out of 3) **Using a shield, defeat a footman shields-man who is using a flail. (2 out of 3) *Deliver a kill shot to a berserking Orc: **Arrow. (2 out of 3) **Javelin. (2 out of 3) **Rock. (1 out of 3) *Defeat 3 Grunts wielding Katanas in a 3v1 battle. You have any weapon choice. (2 out of 3) *Be able to beat a current knight in a series of duels. You must win 3 out of 10 of the duels. Each participant takes alternating turns deciding the duel format. The following formats may be used: **Any weapon choice (Weapon advantages balanced similarly to a standard trial) **Matching weapons Champion Once a Champion, the seal of Residen is worn upon their garb. (Blue) Trials *Must have two sets of Elite Level garb (refer to the garb standards section for specifics). *Can tactically command a battle group. *Defeat two Vanguards in a 2v1 battle, any weapon choice. (2 out of 3) *Defeat a Knight: **Blue to Blue. (2 out of 3) **Red to Red. (2 out of 3) **Shield to Shield. (2 out of 3) **Green to Green. (2 out of 3) *Defeat 3 Orcs using only 'projectiles. (2 out of 3) *Defeat a Footman wielding a heavy red, while using a single blue/green. (2 out of 3) *Defeat a Footman tower shield-man with a single blue. (2 out of 3) *Defeat a Footman spearman/Pikeman with no starting weapon. (2 out of 3) ''will be matched fairly in terms of physical strength *Defeat 4 footman, 2 wielding Katanas and 2 wielding Javelins, in a 4v1 battle. You have any weapon choice. (''The footman can '''not throw the javelin''): **Enemy surrounding, from a distance where your swords are touching each-other's at max reach. (2 out of 3) **Enemy in a wall. (2 out of 3) *Defeat a Vanguard and a Footman in a 2v1 battle: **Single Blue to Single Blues. (2 out of 3) **Red to Reds. (2 out of 3) **Florentine to Florentines. (2 out of 3) **Green to Greens. (2 out of 3) **Shield to Shields. (2 out of 3) *Defeat 3 Grunts wielding Reds in a 3v1 battle. You have any weapon choice. (2 out of 3) Warlord Once a Warlord, the seal of Kelm is worn upon their garb. (Gold) Trials: *Must have three sets of Elite Level garb (refer to the garb standards section for specifics). *Defeat 3 Footman in a 3v1 battle. Any weapon choice. (2 out of 3) *Prove your stamina by defeating a series of Knights in ten 1v1 duels using shields. (7 out of 10) *Defeat a fully chain-armored Vanguard shield-man with a single blue. (2 out of 3) *Defeat a Champion **Red to Red. (2 out of 3) **Shield to Shield. (2 out of 3) **Blue to Blue. (2 out of 3) **Green to Green. (2 out of 3) *Defeat a Champion shields-man with a red. (2 out of 3) *Defeat a fully chain-armored Champion shields-man shield to shield. (2 out of 3) *Defeat 2 Grunts wielding Katanas, you may only use projectiles. (2 out of 3) *Defeat 2 Footman Spearman with a dagger. (2 out of 3) *Defeat two Knights wielding katanas. Using any red/black weapon style. (2 out of 3) Example Gallery Red.png|Knight Rank Seal blue.png|Champion Rank Seal gold.png|Warlord Rank Seal footman.png|Footman Rank Chain vanguard.jpg|Vanguard Rank Chain knight.jpg|Knight Rank Chain champ.jpg|Champion Rank Chain warlord.jpg|Warlord Rank Chain